Random Songfics!
by Sing a Song 119
Summary: Have a hungering for songfics? Head on down! These are all my old ones heaped together. New 'fics added sparatically.
1. I Could Never Follow

**A/N:** W/E.

**Disclaimer: NO OWN!**

**I COULD NEVER FOLLOW**

**My friends from high school**

**Married their high school boyfriends**

**Moved into houses in the same ZIP codes**

**Where their parents live**

**But I, I could never follow**

**No I, I could never follow**

And there goes Sue. And Ellen. All my friends are married, and I've been the dutiful bridesmaid so many times. It makes my head ache to think of it.

And to top it off, they married their boyfriends right out of high school! No way could I do that. I need my independence, my freedom. They even live in the same town as their parents. No way. Not I. I'm going to get out of this sleepy town. I can't just give away my life like that.

**I hit the highway in a pink RV with stars on the ceiling**

**Lived like a gypsy**

**Six strong hands on the steering wheel**

I've left. Now I'm alone, on the road. Just me, and my spiffy RV. Well, not exactly. You see, I met these 5 other people on this road. There's Monique, who is pretty talkative despite the fact her whole family belonged to a gang. Then there's James, who was blinded by a crazy guy from his school. The idiot took a knife and ran around. Anyway, we come to Ariel and Zephyr, who were orphaned on the road. They're only in their teens. We think. And lastly, we have Nick. His father abused his mother and him, so he ran away.

Anyway, it's just us, the road, and this little RV.

**I've been a long time gone now**

**Maybe someday, someday I'm gonna settle down**

**But I've always found my way somehow**

**By taking the long way**

**Taking the long way around**

**Taking the long way**

**Taking the long way around**

Who knows? Maybe I'll get so bored with this odd life I'll do the same as my friends did; find a "decent" man, marry him, move back to LA. But I do know I'll find somewhere. I may've just taken a extra few miles instead of cutting off a lot, but I can be me because of it.

**I met the queen of whatever**

**Drank with the Irish and smoked with the hippies**

**Moved with the shakers**

**Wouldn't kiss all the asses that they told me to**

**No I, I could never follow**

**No I, I could never follow**

I've been everywhere; England to see the Queen of... something. I've been to Ireland to taste that good beer, and I've met with hippies. I've even tried that religion of those shakers. I've tried all I could. And believe me, I REFUSED to suck up to those bastards decided to not let us into that nice hotel. Did I mention it was the only hotel for MILES?

**It's been two long years now**

**Since the top of the world came crashing down**

**And I'm getting' it back on the road now**

**But I'm taking the long way**

**Taking the long way around**

**I'm taking the long way**

**Taking the long way around**

**The long**

**The long way around**

Today marks the day of my parent's car accident. I guess I kinda thought that they might be immortal, or something. I think that was when I was decided. After a few months of moping, I knew I had to get back onto the road of Life. But I'll do it on my OWN terms.

**Well, I fought with a stranger and I met myself**

**I opened my mouth and I hurt myself**

**It can get pretty lonely when you show yourself**

**Guess I could have made it easier on myself**

**But I, I could never follow**

**No I, I could never follow**

OK, I admit it; I tried to fight against the world. I didn't even know who the Hell the world was. Then I saw it: the world is me, I am the world. I said something really stupid to the Flock (as we've decided to call our selves), and for a while they thought I hated them. Stupid, idiotic me. It got really lonely. I guess once you open up, it's hard to close up. I guess I could've never opened up at all. But then I'd never met the Flock. And I can never do things simply, can I?

**Well, I never seem to do it like anybody else**

**Maybe someday, someday I'm gonna settle down**

**If you ever want to find me I can still be found**

**Taking the long way**

**Taking the long way around**

**Taking the long way**

**Taking the long way around**

I'm just weird like that. God forbid I be normal. But who knows? I may turn out to be really boringly normal. Find me in a couple of years and ask. But who knows? I just can't seem to get off this twisty road. See you eventually.


	2. I Woke Up In a Car

**A/N:** Hiya peeps! It's just me again, SWK! I took a break from 'Across the Ages' to do this. I just couldn't resist. Well, ya'll know the routine, but if you're new, Read and Review! (Wow, that rhymes. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Not.)

**Disclaimer:** 3 words: I no own. Or more specifically, if you'd like: I don't own "I woke up in a Car" by Something Corporate, (well, I kinda do. My cousin's occopelo group (Tuft's Jackson Jills) sang it one year, so... yeah.), and I don't own Maximum Ride (sob).

**Claimer: **At least write to me before you steal it! 'Nyway, I got this idea. It's copyright, and ALL mine, y'hear! All MIIIIIIIIINNNNEE! (Voice-From-the-Back-of-My-Head-That-I-Thought-I-had-Locked-in-a-Random-Closet: Not really. Don't worry about taking it if you ask. Me: Shut up, you!)

Oh, BTW:

**Bold** Song lyrics

_Italics_ Max in the talks with the Voice

"_Italics and quotation marks"_ The Voice!

Underlined: Letter

§

**I woke up in New York City**

**From my sleep**

**Behind the wheel**

**Caught a train to Poughkeepsie**

**And time stood still**

I just woke up. Wait, where the hell am I? Why am I in the driver's seat of a car? Oh right, after a long, active day of fighting Erasers in the alleys of the Big Apple, we found this old car in the middle of no where to use as our "dorm" for the night. Better wake 'em up!

"Hey guys, time to wake up," I say while "affectionately" kicking/punching them awake.

"'Sit morning already? I'm hungry," are Nudge's morning greetings.

"I know Nudge. You're ALWAYS hungry," comments Iggy as he stretches.

Ah, my flock.

"So, where should we go next?" asks Angel.

"_Good morning, Max."_

Fang goes to say something, but I hold up a hand.

_What do you want NOW, Voice?_

"_I just happened to overhear Angel's question and-"_

_Well no duh. You're in my HEAD._

"_Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you, Max,_" the Voice says sweetly as a sharp pain goes through my right temple. I'm kinda used to it now, so I just ignore it/flinch.

_OK Voice. What about Angel's question?_

"_You should go to Poughkeepsie."_

_Where the Hell is that?_

"_It's in NY, Max. Just go to a train station, check the schedule, and get on the train."_

"Max? Are you OK?" asks Fang concernedly. Crap. He saw me flinch.

"OK guys. The Voice has a destination for us. Poughkeepsie, NY."

"Max? Where's/what's Poughkeepsie?" asks Gassy, looking confused.

"The Voice said to look at it when we get to the train station."

§

OK, here we are. Looks like there's a 7:30 to Poughkeepsie.

"Flock, just get on and find seats. You know the drill," I say, just as we board.

We find seats near the front. The country's gong by so fast. It all looks the same. It feels like time has stopped. No Erasers, just endless countryside.

**She wrote me a letter from San Diego**

**To qualify her luck**

**These flights connect through Arizona**

**But I think I'll stay stuck**

"Um, excuse me Miss?"

I wheel around to see a guy- a pretty nervous one at that- standing and staring at me. We just got off the train, and now trouble?!

"Miss, do you know a Max? A friend of mine, Ella Martinez, asked me to give it to her." (**A/N:** No, I'm not really sure how she finds Max. Please forgive the slipup. Do you have any ideas?)

Whoa, something from Ella? "Yes, I know her. I'll make sure to give it to her."

Fang walks over. "What is it?" he asks.

"A letter from an old friend."

Hey Max!

This is Ella Martinez. Do you remember me? Our whole "You scratch my back I'll scratch yours?" Well, me and my Mom found out that a relative of ours gave us a lot of money in her Will, and since the last time you didn't have anywhere to stay, we were wondering if you'd like to stay with us. You can fly to Arizona, right? If you can, call us and we'll meet you there!

Come and have some cookies!

Ella and Dr Martinez

Huh. That's weird. I wonder how she found us. I think there's an airport nearby here. But I put them in too much danger last time, and I like our freedom.

**So here I am**

**Here I am**

**Well I woke up in a car**

**I traced away the fog so I could see the Mississippi on her knees**

**I've never been so lost**

**I've never felt so much at home**

**Please write my folks and throw away my keys**

**I woke up in a car**

**I woke up in a car**

Guess what? I woke up in a car AGAIN this morning. De Ja Vu, eh? But this time, the view is beautiful. We're near the Mississippi. I can trace away the fog to see it. This is so weird. I feel so out of my comfort zone, but I feel so... at HOME. Next Eraser I fight, I think I'll send Jeb a note and the keys to the old house. I'll have no more ties to him.

**I met a girl who kept tattoos for homes**

**That she had loved**

**If I were she I'd paint my body**

**Until all my skin was gone**

**She wrote me a letter as we passed through Rockford**

**She said she won't forget**

**Maybe I do maybe I don't**

**But I know I haven't yet**

I met an interesting girl today. I don't know her name, but she was on the train with us. Yes, the Voice did send us to a different place. Rockford now. Anyway, this girl was homeless, and every place she went that felt like home, she bought a tattoo. If I were her, I'd want to feel all my homes on me, so I'd put 'em all on until it looked like my skin was gone. I told her that I'd never had a home, and that she should get over the homes, and just enjoy one while she had one. The last half an hour she was just silent and wrote. She got off a little before us and gave me what she had written.

It said:

Dear Friend,

Thanks a ton for the great advice. I'm really happy I met you, and I won't forget what you have done.

Rebecca

Well, look at that. I made my 3rd friend in about 15 years. I've got a record. I don't know for sure, but I don't think I'll forget her either.

**So here I am**

**Here I am**

**Well I woke up in a car**

**I traced away the fog so I could see the Mississippi on her knees**

**I've never been so lost**

**I've never felt so much at home**

**Please write my folks and throw away my keys**

**I woke up in a car**

**I woke up in a car**

**And maybe I could live forever**

**If not ever I had known**

**That you'd be waiting here whenever I am all alone**

My mind keeps drifting back to rubbing the fog off to see the Mississippi. Everything feel so confused, and now that we're in out new "borrowed" car, I jut will take off. I use my speed, and not even Fang, who's developing my power, can catch me. I won't come back. I just want to be here forever. But reality is returning. I know that if I don't go back, Fang will wait forever to try and help me. So I am heading back.

**But here I am**

**Well I woke up in a car**

**I traced away the fog so I could see the Mississippi on her knees**

**I've never been so lost**

**I've never felt so much at home**

**Please write my folks and throw away my keys**

**Well I woke up in a car**

**I traced away the fog so I could see the Mississippi on her knees**

**I've never been so lost**

**I've never felt so much at home**

**Please write my folks and throw away my keys**

**I woke up in a car**

**I woke up in a car**

**I woke up in a car**

Another morning, full of fog. Another morning of looking at the Mississippi. Another round of that odd feeling of being lost, but being completely home. I know that although I don't have a house, I know where home is, and that is with my flock. Home is wherever a blind boy can make breakfast, or a young girl babbling, or another boy farting, or some little girl just looks innocent. And my home is especially with a certain dark boy just there to comfort me. Jeb, here are the keys to our old home, and this note, and now I'm gone. My world doesn't need any saving

§

**A/N:** Good? Sucky?! You tell me/decide whether to make more fics like this!!! R&R!!!


	3. Save the World, Max

**A/N: **Wow, I'm on the go! Sorry my friends, but Across the Ages is on Hiatus until further notice, on account of no inspiration.

**Disclaimer and Claimer: No own Max or "If everyone cared", but I own the idea.**

**Bold is Lyrics**

_Italics are thoughts_

"_Italics with quotation marks is the Voice"_

This is Max's narration

"This is talking"

**Save the World, Max**

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

**Confusing stars for satellites**

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

**But here we are, we're here tonight**

We were hiding. Again. But this time, we found a place in the suburbs of New Jersey, a nice woody place. After the kids went to sleep that night, Fang and I just sat there, in complete harmony, just watching the stars and satellites. Our short conversation went something like this.

"Do you see that one?" was Fang.

"Which one?"

"The one near that little blue and red light,"

"Really? Where?" I said, scooting close to Fang to see. A little TOO close, because we both blushed and looked away.

"Oh! Oh! I see Orion's Belt," I shouted.

"Really? Cool," Fang commented.

Then of course the Voice- I mean Jeb, had to comment. _"You know, you should really tell him how you feel. How long have you had this crush?"_

_Shut it, Jeb. I DON'T need you telling me about my love life._

"_Don't forget Lissa."_

Of course. The red-haired-wonder herself. I was thinking Jeb was right when Fang burst out, "ILIKEYOU!"

"What?" I said, kinda... you know, confused.

"ILOVEYOU!"

"One more time, slower."

"Umm... I like you more than a friend?"

"Better. Wait... WHAT?! How did you know I was gonna say that?!"

"You like me too?"

"Ummm... no friggin' DUH. I've liked you since... well, forever."

We kissed then. I won't go into detail and gross you guys out, but it was definitely the best kiss I had ever experienced.

"Wow," Fang commented.

"Yeah. I can't believe you're my boyfriend."

"I can't believe you're... this might sound kinda stalker-ish, but I can't believe you're mine."

And yet... there we were, so School-Free, together.

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

My body was singing, saying, "I'm so glad to be alive to experience this. I'm ALIVE!" I was glad to just feel that.

**[Chorus:**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

We were still working on the whole "Save-the-World" thing, so on that night, Fang and I tried to find solutions for everything.

"If everyone cared about all this, we could stop Itex," said Fang.

"If no one made anyone cry, they wouldn't get angry and attack," Iggy said, randomly coming to sit with us.

"If someone had... loved us at the School, or anyone on the street alone, everyone would be happier," said Angel, suddenly next to me.

"If the Itex people hadn't lied about what they were doing, everyone would know," Gassy pointed out.

Nudge contributed, "If people who had more shared what they had, then maybe there would, like, be no famine and no need for war."

I added a final one: "If... I had swallowed my pride about the whole "people can help us" thing, we could've defeated Itex quicker."

"Then maybe no one would die, from war, famine, or Itex," Fang finished.

**And I'm singing**

**Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

**Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

That one night was so alive, with ideas, love, and... well, life. It's like we were self-consciously saying we were alive, and there, but silently.

**And in the air the fireflies**

**Our only light in paradise**

**We'll show the world they were wrong**

**And teach them all to sing along**

That night was like a paradise. It was lit by fireflies, and some of our Flock's standards were created. We decided to show the world how wrong they were about world peace, and teach them all how to stop Itex. Via Fang's blog, of course.

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**(I'm alive)**

We would show the world this was happening, and that we were actually there. We would show them it all. That's when I started my books.

**[Chorus x2**

We would make sure everyone cared about everyone, and make sure no one was sad and neglected. We would make sure everyone loved people despite race and nation, religion or gender. We would make everyone share what they had, and make everyone be helped, despite those people's pride. Then, everyone would be alive inside.

**And as we lie beneath the stars**

**We realize just how small we are**

**If they could love like you and me**

**Imagine what the world could be**

"Look, Max. Do you see how small we are, compared to all those stars? They are so far away, and so gigantic," Fang randomly spouted some time during that beautiful, starlit night.

"Yeah, I realize that. If they all loved each other," insert blush here, "like you and I did... well, just try and imagine it."

**[Chorus x2**

Care for everyone around you, and make sure that no one is sad. Love everyone in the world, because they are your family. Share what you have, and help people, despite their pride. Make it so then, everyone will be alive. Both physically, from no war, and inside, from the help.

Help us. Help the world. Save lives. Make sure no one dies.

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day when nobody died**


	4. Failing

**A/N:** Ah, hallo, mis amigos! 'Nother weeeeeeird one shot from yours truly.

**Disclaimer and Claimer:** Doncha know the drill?

**Note: Bold typelyrics, italicsMax's thoughts**

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

The School had done it again: that is, capture one of us. And this time, it was me. Doesn't this EVER get old to them? Well, I tried the usual procedure that's been (not) printed in our handbooks. You know, the whole, "let's see if this dog crate will open" sort of thing. And guess what? Surprise, surprise, it didn't work.

The next day they took me for testing. Of course, it was the usual, "run until you drop/die" test. Um, I well... called out for you, Fang. I was... well, to put it plainly, delirious. I reached out for you too. You know what that place does to one of us. It kills us. But as always, those dog crates can't hold us in, 'cause all we need is one another to make it through. In my delirium, I cried, and screamed for you. I felt like I was falling. We love to fly, of course, we're 2 bird, but I was just falling.

**[Chorus:**

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

_All I want is for us to live. To be the ones to stay alive. I want for us to grow up right, so show me, whoever and whatever's up there, show me what's right, and how to raise these kids. I'll show you how they could turn out. I'll leave all this stuff behind, if you'll just save me and the Flock._

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Well, I escaped. That's the long and short of it. Doesn't really matter how. Now stop interrupting. I escaped, but I couldn't find you guys. I was so scared. It felt like I had escaped from Hell, but just as I was about to get to Heaven, my wings broke and the gate closed.

So I went to New York City. We'd been there before, so I thought I maybe could find you there. Well, the Big Red Apple isn't very loving towards an 16 year old girl. All I could find to sleep in was this abandoned 18 story business building.

On the 11th night there, the Erasers found me. I did what I could. I ran to the top, and stood at the ledge. I jumped. I screamed your name as I fell, Fang.

**[Chorus:**

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

_Is it that hard just to show me once how to be a normal person? The survivor of this sick game? Teach me how to survive without cheating. I'll show you then what I can be. Tell me. Tell me. I'll save the world, stop hiding. Say it if it's worth letting me live a life._

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh, I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

All I needed was you guys, and especially you Fang, to show me what to do. I begged as I flew and searched. I needed help. My morale was falling. I could barely do anything. At times, I admit I screamed your name.

**[Chorus:**

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

_I know these kids would be great if they could survive the School and the Erasers. So for their sake, help me... no, show me wrong and right so I can show them. I'll show you what we can do, can be. We could save the world. Say you'll show me, say you'll show me, and I'll do everything I can... no. Everything in my power to make them know right and wrong. I'll show them how to save the world. Say what's right and wrong if I'm worth it._

_Because I'm failin'._

**A/N: **Bwahaha! Another songfic! R&R, folks!


	5. Vengeance Fufilled

**A/N:** Hey guises! How's life?

DISCLAIMER: WHY WOULD THIS BE HERE IF I OWNED?

**Lyrics**, Thoughts, _Real Life_.

VENGANCE FUFILLED

**The lights go out all around me**

**One last candle to keep out the night**

**And then the darkness surrounds me**

**I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died**

**And all that's left is to accept that it's over**

**My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made**

**I try to keep warm but I just grow colder**

**I feel like I'm slipping away**

I failed. It's the long and short of it. I failed saving the world, I failed saving Jeb and Ari, I failed saving Ella and Dr. Martinez. But most of all, I failed saving the flock.

Now that the By-Half Plan has succeeded, I have to hide here. The mighty Maximum Ride, hiding in a cave! But I don't really care about that. All I care about is how the Flock is gone. My family is gone, my future is gone, and my destiny is gone. My dreams have turned into little more than wishful thinking, and now, I don't even dream. I can feel my soul and spirit slipping away. Jeb said I was the last Hybrid with a soul. Not anymore. Now my soul is dying, too.

**After all this has passed, I still will remain**

**After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain**

**Though it won't be today,**

**Someday I'll hope again**

**And there'll be beauty from pain**

**You will bring beauty from my pain**

But I know. I can tell, if only unconsciously, that I will save the world. My mind knows that I just have to wait for my heart to stop grieving, and we'll avenge the Flock. I know that although I won't be able to stop today, I can bring hope to this world's people. From the pain of my mourning, the explosion of Itex will be as pretty as fire works.

**My whole world is the pain inside me**

**The best I can do is just get through the day**

**When life before is only a memory**

**I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place**

**And though I can't understand why this happened**

**I know that I will when I look back someday**

**And see how you've brought beauty from ashes**

**And made me as gold purified through these flames**

The only thing I know now is pain. My life is so full of pain, I have to remind myself to eat and sleep. I can barely move. It's so sad. I find myself... forgetting. Today I couldn't remember how Gazzy's farts smelled, and I couldn't remember the sounds of Nudge's laugh. I was so scared. How can I live in this twisted world while the Flock lies unavendged? I hope I'll find out eventually. But my loved ones will see. They'll know how they MADE me a hero, and beautiful.

**After all this has passed, I still will remain**

**After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain**

**Though it won't be today,**

**Someday I'll hope again**

**And there'll be beauty from pain**

**You will bring beauty from my pain**

I can be patient. Maybe it'll take a few years or just a few months. I can wait. I'll stay here, make this my base, recruit a few. I'll sit here and plan. But I will avenge you, I promise. The world's old beauty will be returned, with my pain.

**Here I am, at the end of me**

**Trying to hold to what I can't see**

**I forgot how to hope**

**This night's been so long**

**I cling to your promise**

**There will be a dawn**

I know I'm barely a shadow of my old self. My "night" has lasted forever, and I don't know when it'll end. But despite the fact I no longer know if hope exists, I do know one thing: Fang, that promise you made to me. You remember, don't you? As you lay dying in the smoke, you said, "Max, I know you can do it. You can save the world. We love you, and you'll never be alone." This is my only sanity. I believe.

**After all this has passed, I still will remain**

**After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain**

**Though it won't be today,**

**Someday I'll hope again**

**And there'll be beauty from pain**

**You will bring beauty from my pain**

_An Avian-American throws herself at the leader of Itex. Many people stand behind her, shouting, "We will be free! We will be free!"_

_The only Hybrid left attacks with a vengeance. She dives at the leader, shouting, "Fang! Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy! Angel! Ari! Jeb! Mom! Ella! You haven't died in vain! We will be fr-"_

_As she vanquishes the evil leader, a white coat shoots her in the back. Blood the color of her tears shoots outward, spraying her followers with her life. They lift their faces up to receive this gift._

"_Flock... family... I'm coming... to join... you..." and with that, the leader of the revolution is at peace._


End file.
